Pokevolution
by shikasgirl107
Summary: Eve lived a normal life, until this strange cat changes everything! Now she's a crime fighting super hero. And the best part is, her best friends in on it too! Follow along as Eve and friends discover new ablilties, secrets...and maybe even find love along the way.


**Chapter 1**

I was sitting alone in my room, doing my homework and blasting the radio, when my mother rudely interrupted me. She burst into the room and looked around.

"Eve!" She yelled. I took out my headphones and looked at her.

"Yes mother?" I asked innocently.

"You didn't do your chores." I waved my homework in the air.

"You're the one who said that education comes first."

"Ugh!" She stomped out of my room and slammed the door. I smiled to myself. I loved outsmarting my mom. I put feet up on my desk and leaned back in my chair. I put my headphones back in and stared out the window. The garage light flicked on meaning that someone or something walked past it. I climbed onto my desk and looked outside. I didn't see anyone so I assumed it was some sort of animal. I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I saw a… small brown kitten sitting on my desk with a strange ball in its mouth. I yelled out in fear and toppled backwards.

"Eve is everything alright up there?" My dad asked from downstairs.

"All fine and dandy up here, dad." I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and both of my parents appeared at the door.

"Oh, I see you've met the new cat." My mom said. I flipped myself over and stared at the cat.

"What's its name?" I asked.

"Well we thought you would name it."

"Me?" She nodded and smiled. God I swear my mom's bipolar.

"We found it lurking outside and thought that you would like it." Dad explained. I nodded and looked at the kitten. I started stroking my chin.

"Eevee." I said after a while.

"Eevee?" My mom asked. I nodded.

"Eevee. Eve-e."

"Just like you to name a pet after yourself. Well have fun with…Eevee." They waved and left me alone with the cat. I reached out and let it sniff my hand. Instead it dropped the ball in my hand. I looked at it. Half of it was red and the other half was white. There was a black band around the middle with a button in the center.

"Press the button." A voice said. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Eevee.

"Did you just…Nah…Cat's can't talk." She meowed softly and began rubbing on my arm. I reached down and scratched her head. I sat on the edge of my bed and she curled up beside me. I looked the ball over one more time and threw in onto the desk. I snuggled Eevee under the safety of my blanket and fell asleep.

The next morning I slowly inched my way to the kitchen. I was trying not to wake anyone up so that I could get some cereal. I took down the Lucky Charms and slowly crept over to the cabinets and grabbed a bowl. I got a spoon and the milk out and poured myself some cereal. I shoveled in the first bite and everyone in the house came to life at the same time. 8 people rushed into the kitchen followed by my parents. They were all trying to get some good cereal before it was all gone. My two oldest brothers sat next to me at the tiny kitchen table. They both had bowls of Lucky Charms and were digging in. Trent, the oldest, finished in 2 minutes and went for the bacon. I beat him to it and shoved it into my mouth. I grabbed a plate and started piling it with pancakes and eggs. I grabbed the syrup bottle, elbowed Sierra, my youngest sister, out of the way and piled French toast onto the plate. I sat down at the table where my mom was pouring orange juice and coffee for everyone. I grabbed both and started drowning my food in syrup. I started shoveling it into my mouth, stopping only for a drink of coffee or orange juice. I finished and threw my dishes in the sink. I rushed to the only bathroom that had a shower and slammed the door in Justin's face. I exhaled and turned on the shower. This morning was a huge success.

I hurried back to my room and got dressed. Eevee was sitting on my bed playing with the ball. I scooped her up, grabbed my skate board, and hurried out the door. I put her on my head and rode down the street to meet Tori, my bestest friend in the whole wide world.

"Hey girlie!" She greeted me.

"Hey." I said.

"I see you got a new cat." I plucked Eevee off of my head and showed her off.

"Her name's Eevee." She gave me a flat look.

"Whatever. Guess what! I got a new chick!" She reached into her coat pocket and produced a small orange chick.

"What's her name?"

"Torchic! Cuz she's orange and a chick, you know?"

"Whatever."

"Wanna go to Jumper's?" I nodded and we walked to the small coffee shop. We walked inside and were greeted by Mike, the owner's son.

"Hey girls." He said. He walked behind the counter. "What can I get you?"

"A job?" Tori asked him. We all three laughed.

"Actually, there's been an opening. If you want, both of you girls could work here." We both looked at him.

"This place _never_ has any openings and now there are suddenly two?" I asked him.

"Well dad kinda went on a firing spree and fired…well, everyone except me. So, would you like the job?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, do we get an employee discount?" Tori asked.

"As much free coffee as you can drink, _and_ as many free donuts that you want!"

"I'm in!" We squealed in joy.

"When do we start?" I asked.

"ASAP!" He exclaimed. He looked behind us. "Can I help you gentlemen?" Two boys around our age walked up to the counter. Mike signaled for us to go into the kitchen. There were a few chefs waiting for something to do. I sat on a stool and examined my nails. Eevee pawed at my leg.

"I totally forgot to feed you this morning!"

"Here feed her this." One of my favorite chefs, Bert, said handing me a strip of bacon. I threw it to her and she caught it and wandered off into the corner. The two guys from earlier walked into the kitchen and sat down. One of them sat next to us. He was chubby and nerdy so I chose to ignore him. Mike walked back and gave us his stunning movie star smile. I heard Tori sigh behind me. I rolled my eyes and looked at him attentively.

"Hello…" He said, quietly. "For those of you who don't know me, my name's Mike Swan. My father owns this franchise and several others. Um…Your temporary uniforms are in the back room. You can change in the room over there." He pointed at a door labeled 'Dressing Room' Male and female. "Uh, you get paid $9 an hour, and you get a 30% discount on everything. You also get free coffee and donuts. Um, get dressed and meet me in the main room." Everyone slowly got up and made their way to the back room. I picked up an apron, a pair of black pants, and a white button up shirt. I made my way to the dressing room with Tori in tow. She picked a black skirt, a grey apron and a white button up shirt. We got dressed and went back to the main room. Mike was helping a customer decide what kind of smoothie she was going to get. He was recommending the Strawberry Banana Swirl but she just wasn't going for it. He flashed her his sexy smile and ran a hand through his shaggy, black hair. She finally bought the smoothie and left.

"What should I do first, boss?" I asked.

"I'm willing to do _anything_!" Tori said. He blushed and handed us little note pads. We put them in our apron pockets. He also handed us little table menu's showing off the special drinks and deserts.

"Go put these on every table including those little end tables by the fireplace." We both nodded and set off on our little quest. Someone came in and sat at the table I was standing at. She sat down and looked at the menu.

"I'll have a Procrastinator's Delight." She waved me off and I walked to the front counter.

"One Procrastinator's Delight." Mike nodded and began pouring a cup of coffee. He grabbed a blueberry muffin and a chocolate chip cookie. He put them on a tray and handed it to me. I served it to the lady and went about my business. The rest of the day was slow. I leaned that the other two boys names' were Cyrus and Lewis. I grabbed a cup of coffee before I left. Eevee followed after me.


End file.
